cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farkistan and Guru Order MDoAP
|date = 18/07/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=62569 |termin = |link2= |status = Active |color = green }} This is a Farkistan and Guru Order . Text of the Treaty Preamble The Guru Order and Farkistan found Raving MainyYak’s collection of old tunes and have been grooving to George Harrison and Ravi Shankar, taking a trip of psychedelic properties and discovering that we are all made of the same star dust and have a creamy nougat center. Article 1. Sovereignty Moksha is not easily attained. Each alliance recognizes that they must have their own marga to reach enlightenment, and that these margas can't be mixed. Margaritas, on the other hand, can be mixed, so we will have to work hard to not confuse the two. While both will work together to attain the same goals, and may help one another along the way, Farkistan and Guru Order recognize that they aren't the same person, because that'd be Sikh. Article 2. Non-aggression and Espionage Farkistan recognizes that Gurus can be good at this whole enlightenment thing and, while it may be tempting, promises not to copy off of their test paper. Bad karma is bad. Similarly, the Guru Order promises not to steal Farkistan's margaritas. Should either Farkistan or Guru Order bring harm to one another accidentally, they promise to immediately repay 150% of the damages caused, instead of waiting for the next round of Samsara. Patience may be a virtue, but it shouldn't take death to repay debts. Good karma is good. Article 3. Mutual defense While working towards Moksha is normally a peaceful exercise, sometimes the barbarians invade and can break your concentration. Farkistan and Guru Order pledge that if either alliance's villages are being pillaged that the other is bound by Dharma to assist militarily. Neither alliance is bound by Greg, they're just not into that sort of thing. Article 4. Optional offense While acting defensively in the face of barbarians is well and good, sometimes, in order to progress your artha, you must take the initiative. Should either Farkistan or Guru Order feel it necessary to take offensive action, they reserve the option, as members of the Kshatriya, to join one another as brothers in arms, just as Lord Buddha did in order to preserve the peace by vanquishing the evil hordes. Anyway, they're much more violent than him, so don't be surprised if you find them fighting side by side in an offensive manner, too. Article 5. Intelligence and Aid Politics can be confusing, particularly in a realm like Planet Bob. In order to achieve Moksha, sometimes deeper truths must be found so as not to be left in a state of confusion, and it would be inappropriate to withhold these truths from one another. Should Farkistan or Guru Order find one another under the spell of a Maya, they will release one another. In addition to this, if one alliance should find itself in a state of malnourishment due to excessive focus on seeking Moksha, the other alliance will be happy to satisfy their cravings and provide them Kama or Sutra. Just not necessarily both at the same time. Unless one or both are really drunk, and don't talk about it afterward. Article 6. Cancellation Sometimes true enlightenment can only be achieved through private meditation. If either signatory finds the other's presence to be distracting them from their meditation, then it may be time to part ways and find another quiet place to ply the sitar and contemplate the nature of all creation. 72 hours should be sufficient time to pack the meager belongings and find the trail. Signatures Signed in the spirit of peace and harmony For Farkistan: *Quadriplegic, Submitter *Pope Rodger, Squirrel *RavingMainyYak, Speaker of the Council *Fluoroalien, Total Fark Council *Fireguy15207, Total Fark Council *Janquel, Total Fark Council *Randomly Jim, Total Fark Council For the Guru Order Elders Council: *Mentor *Rodger Waldie *Blade Rocko *Smokey78 Category:Treaties Category:Active treaties Category:Treaties of Guru Order